Takao I Miss You
by MiyaAomine
Summary: "huuueeeeeeeeeeeee! Aku benci Takao!T T" tangisnya, sedangkan orang yang di peluk hanya bisa menganga memikirkan betapa aneh nya sang shooter yang percaya ramalan bintang ini. "..." sekarang malah Kise yang terdiam karna tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan,/WARNING : LEMON RNR PLEASE..


karna udah buka... ff lemon lewat... kwkwkw

Takao! I miss you ~

**Pair **: Takaoka Kazunari X Midorima Shintarou

**Genre : **Romance, Comedy, YAOI, Canon,Fluff(?)

**Rating ** : M

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko Basketball's © Tadatoshi Fujimaki dan di sini miya pinjam chara dan seluruh perangkat nya, plot cerita punya miya dan asli dari otak miya so.. do not copas and plagiat my fanfic^^

**WARNING**** : LEMON! HARD YAOI! SMUT! OOC! NOT FOR CILDREN!**** TYPOS,****If You under 18 years old... please klik BACK.^^/**** miya sarankan! Untuk yang tak suka dengan yaoi don't read!, DO'T LIKE..? DON'T READ! **

**Author note: minna~ miya datang lagi dengan sebuah fanfic drabble nista yang akan membuat otak kalian 100% pervert*door! Entah mengapa miya jadi cinta sama makluk tsundere yang satu ini kwkwkwkw*dihajar* dia imut imut gimana gitu pengen miya rape deh*duuaar!* okk itu bacot! Langsung aja dehhh~ **(Repost From My Blog)

**-Miya-Chan "****nadodayo****"-**

"menyebalkan!" Kesal sang lelaki berambut hijau, dengan sadis ia melemparkan ponsel nya ke trotoar jalan membuat orang orang yang lalu lalang menatap horor pada nya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan orang pada nya, karna ia sangat muak sekarang, bagaimana tidak sudah beberapa hari ini kekasih nya selalu sibuk entah kemana, sibuk apa pula dia! Lelaki berkacamata itu mengacak ngacak surai hijau nya dan mengambil ponsel nya yang sudah hampir tak bernyawa lagi. Namun saat akan berdiri pandangan nya tertuju kepada si pemilik kaki yang berdiri di depan nya, ia mendongkak dan membenarkan posisi kaca mata nya. Tampak lelaki bersurai emas dengan senyum yang menyiukan ternyata.

"Kise...?"

"kau kenapa Midorimacchi?" tanya Kise dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah, Midorima memutar bosan bola mata nya dan berjalan tampa menghiraukan teman SMP nya yang sudah manyun manyun kesal.

"kau kenapa~~ Midorimacchi..." tanya Kise lagi dengan nada yang sangat lembut membuat si pendengar hampir muntaber, ia menatap Kise namun dengan tatapan memelas lalu berhemburan memeluk sang pirang yang di sertai oleh semua orang ber sweatdropria.

"huuueeeeeeeeeeeee! Aku benci Takao!T^T" tangis nya, sedangkan orang yang di peluk hanya bisa menganga memikirkan betapa aneh nya sang shooter yang percaya ramalan bintang ini.

"..." sekarang malah Kise yang terdiam karna tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, mau berkata apa kalau Midorima tiba tiba begini, semua nya pasti bingung!

"oii! Kisee! Kenapa kau diam saja! Aakhh! Kau sama sekali tak bergunaa!"

*JLEB!* sebuah panah besar tertancap di jantung Kise yang membuat si empu nya langsung berjongkok dan mengeluarkan aura seakan ia akan mulai menghilang."tidak berguna ya-ssu" gundam nya sambil memainkan jari di tanah yang membuat Midorima ber sweatdrop ria.

"Kise... oi..."

"aku tak berguna –ssu..."

Dan ini sih nama nya Midorima menyebarkan virus galau nya kepada Kise sampai membuat sang perfect copy seperti itu. Dan akhir nya Midorima lah yang mendiamkan Kise yang komat kamit tak jelas.

"oh... begitu ya ssu.." gundam Kise seraya menjilat ace cream yang di belikan Midorima untuk mendiamkan Kise tadi, sedangkan sang lelaki hijau hanya tertunduk dengan wajah merah padam sambil terus membenarkan posisi kecamata nya yang selalu saja merosot (maklum pesek-_-)

"ya.. begitu... lucky item ku.. tak ada, aku sial ..."

"lucky item ... atau service malam tidak ada...ssu" ketus Kise dengan nada yang amat mengejek, membuat Midorima mejadi sangat merah.

"eeeeeehhhhhhhh!"

"eeh... ia kan ssu.."

"ti..tidak..kok.." elak nya seraya membelakangi Kise, namun sang pirang malah meletakan dagu nya di pundak Midorima yang sukses membuat si empunya merinding.

"... aku tahu-ssu.."

"kubilang tidaaakkkk!" pekik Midorima membahana ke seluruh taman, Kise yang melihat itu hanya bisa tetawa terpingkal pingkal, bahkan ia tak sadar bahwa ice cream nya sudah melayang entah kemana, melihat Midorima yang percis seperti wanita yang di tinggal suami nya pergi sangat langka.

"huh..huh.. gomen-ssu.. tapi sebenar nya Takao itu kemana...?"

" kata nya sih ada acara camping dengan teman SMP nya..."

"camping selama berapa hari ssu..?"

"entah... kata nya seminggu .."

"hmm seminggu ya ssu..." Kise terdiam seakan memikirkan sesuatu, ia memegangi kepala nya dan terus memutar otak nya, bagai mana cara nya agar Midorima tetap dapat service walau jauh dari Takao ya. Dan *ting!* lampu aneh keluar dari kepala Kise di sertai dengan senyuman nakal nya. Dan ber "aha" ria

"sst.. sini aku ada cara..." Kise mendekatkan wajah nya ke telinga Midorima dan membisikan sesuatu yaa yang sukses membuat Midorima hampir mimisan.

"NANIII!...TI..tidak... aku tak bisa...!"

"pasti bisa... memang agak aneh sih tapi nikmat su.. haha..ini kupinjamkan, kebetulan aku bawa..." ucap Kise seraya memberikan benda nista itu ke pada Midorima yang hanya bisa ternganga. Mendengar usul aneh Kise.

"sudah ya Midorimacchi... ganbattee!-ssu!

*hyuuussss~~~~~~*

-Miya-Chan-

*crrreessssss* suara air shower yang jatuh membasahi tubuh atlit sang lelaki bersurai hijau di bawah nya, ia termenung dan menggosokan sabun ke badan nya,namun kegiatan nya berhenti saat mengigat perkataan Kise tadi. Sesaat wajah nya berubah menjadi sangat merah.

"_Midorimachhi, aku ada ide, begini. . ini sangat mudah, kau bisa bermain solo, sambil melihat foto Takao, kalau bisa kau menelfon nya saat itu, jangan lupa vibrator di lubang anal mu,~~ agar dia di sana ikut merasakan nya sshhh. Itu enak ssu..."= ketahuan sering mencoba_

*plak!* Midorima langsung memukul wajah nya sendiri dan berjongkok memengangi kepala nya, sesaat bayangan Takao yang sedang bermain solo terlintas di fikiran nya. Dengan vibrator di lubang nya dan mendesahkan nama nya beberapa kali Dan itu tentu sangat sexy di mata Midorima.

"hyyyaaaaaaaa! Tidaakkk!" teriak nya saraya menampar wajah nya sendiri ia merasa menjadi orang bejad membayangkan sang seme seperti itu. Dan setelah ini semua dia bersumpah akan mempermalukan Kise.

-SKIP TIME-

"haah..." lelaki bersurai hijau itu menesah malas seraya keluar dari kamar mandi, namun rasa nya ia semakin ingin membunuh Kise saat tampak di sana barang nista yang di sodorkan Kise kepada nya tadi sore. *glek* dia menelan ludah nya seraya menatatap benda yang bentuk nya mirip dengan "milik" nya, namun entah mengapa Midorima malah berfikiran "bagaimana bisa tahu kalau tidak di coba" *memang edan ni orang!*

Lalu Midorima langsung mengacak ngacak laci yang seingatnya ada foto Takao yang membuat nya ngiler saat itu dan yap! Benda nista kedua langsung dapat, ia meletakan benda tadi di atas kasur tidak lupa ponsel yang sekali-kali kalau ia berubah fikiran ingin dengar suara Takao.

Dengan perlahan si orang edan(?) ini duduk di kasur(dia masih menggunakan handuk saja ya), lalu agak membuka kaki nya, dan menatap foto Takao, yang saat itu memang di ambil nya saat Takao mimpi basah di rumah nya, bayangkan sajaa!.batapa gila nya si Midorima itu!, *author ngamuk* Manik mata Midorima menatap "adik" nya yang sudah menegak dengan hanya membayangkan nya saja, melihat itu entah mengapa ia ingin sekali me rape diri nya sendiri, perlahan ia meraih kejantanan nya dan mulai mengocok benda itu.

"aaakkh... aah..aah..ssssh... mm...Takao..aah.." desah Midorima terdengar jelas di ruangan yang lumayan lebar itu, manik hijau Midorima menatap foto Takao dengan sangat bernafsu, sesaat kocokan tangan nya semakin cepat, tubuh tinggi nya menggeliat, menikmati pijatan nya sendiri.

"aahhh... sssh... ta..kao..ahh..aah.." berasa belum lengkap, tangan kiri Midorima mencari cari lubang nya dan perlahan langsung memasukan dua jari di luabang yang lumayan sempit tersebut. Dan mulai menggerakan tangan nya in out lubang itu. Memang sakit sedikit namun lama kelamaan sakit bertukar menjadi nikmat

"ooh...god..! aaaghh... ssshh en..nak..aah... ta—kao..aaah...aah..! tak khuat,,,Takaooo!aaakkhhh!" desah panjang Midorima di sertai cairan putih kental menyembur dari kejantanan nya ia melengkungkan tubuh nya saat titik kenikmatan itu sampai., nafas nya terengah engah, ia menutup mata nya menikmati sisa-sisa dari klimaks nya.

"hossh..hossh.." dengan susah payah Midorima menjangkau vibrator dan mulai memasukan benda nista itu kedalam lubang nya, perlahan lahan namun pasti benda itu mulai masuk.

"a...aa...aah... sakit... sa...kit..." rintih nya namun tetap memasukan benda bergetar tersebut lebih dalam dan tak lupa ia menekan salah satu tombol di ponsel nya untuk memanggil sang kekasih.

"aaahhhh~" desah panjang Midorima pertanda benda tadi masuk sempurna kedalam liang nya dan benda itu mulai bergetar tak terkendali di dalam sana, sementara ponsel sudah tersambung..

"_haloo. Ya ada apa shin-chan..?" _suara khas Takao terdengar jelas, dan dengan perlahan Midorima menggeser ponsel nya dan menekan laospeker untuk lebih mendengar jelas suara sang seme.

"_sayang..? hallo..?"_

"aaah... aaah... Takao...sssshh~ aahh.."

-sementara Takao-

"eeeh..? suara apa itu..?" tanya nya entah kepada siapa, ia bergegas memasuki tenda dan menutup nya rapat-rapat, lalu mendekatkan ponsel ketelinga nya.

"_oohh..aaah...aakhh... Takao...ah...ah sayang...ahh.."_

"O_O ... shin-chan..?!"

"_iah.. sayangh...aah...aaah... aakhh..."_

"sinchan! Kau kenaaapa..?!"

"_aakhh..gharah,...gara...kau pergihh aaahh..ooh yeah.. aku tak kuat... Takao aaahhhhh!" _

*bruush!* Takao mengehempaskan ponsel nya ke bantal, rasa nya nafas nya terengah engah dan celanan nya mulai menyempit,dia yakin tadi Midorima sedang bermain dengan vibrator di lubang nya, membayangkan itu saja airliur Takao langsung menetes, dengan segera ia membuka celana nya yang memang sudah sempit, tangan nya meraih handset di dalam tas dan menghubungkan nya ke ponsel dan ketelinga nya.

"sayang... kau sudah membuat ku menegang...~"

"_hmm... aaah...iaah...mainan..aah ini ... tidak ada apa-apa nya.. aahhh..aahh.. Takao..aku ingin punya mu...aah..."_

Perkataan sang kekasih membuat Takao menggapai kejantanan nya dan mulai mengocok nya juga, namun ia menggigit baju nya agar suara desahan nya sama sekali tak terdengar. Sementara tangan kanan nya sibuk handjob , tangan kiri nya memilin niplle nya yang sudah menegang.

"hmm..hmm..hmm... shin-chan..oh...sayanghh...hmm.."

Kembali keMidorima yang seperti nya sudah bertukar posisi menungging dengan tangan masih mengocok kejantanan nya dan vibrrator bergetar hebat di liang nya, serta suara desahan sang seme yang membuat nafsu ny semakin meningkat.

"ssh... aaahh... Takao...aaahh ssh... enak...hhmmm...aaahh~"

"_hmm..kau...ghhmmm..si..apa yang mengajari mu ber...aahh main solo..hmm..?"_

"...hnmmm..aaahh kih se...aaah..."

"_an..aahh..kuranghh...aahjar...bisa bisa nyaah dia mengubah uke kuhh mmm...aah...pphhhmmmhhhhhh!"_ desahan panjang dari sang seme menandakan seperti nya dia sudah sampai pada puncak nya, dan seperti nya ponsel nya tertekan dan mati.

"aaah... masih belum...aaahh...sedikit lagihh...aaaakkhhhhhhhhh!" sebuah desahan panjang di sertai cairan menyembur dari kejantanan nya dan seketika ia pun ambruk di atas kasur.

"hoosh...hossh...~ hmm... ternyata nikmat juga.. tapi kalau sama sayang ku lebih nikmat...hmm.. lucky item ku hari ini mungkin vibrator..." oceh panjang Midorima mencoba duduk dan menyandarkan diri nya di sandaran kasur, ia membuka lebar-lebar kaki panjang nya dan mencabut vibrator dari lubang nya, dan meletakan nya di atas meja, vibrator itu masih sangat basah akibat cairan anal Midorima.

"haah... ngatuk ... Takao selamat tidur.. dan Kise arigato.." gundam nya seraya menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh naked nya, dan seperti nya sumpah nya untuk mempermaukan Kise sudah terlupakan sedangkan Takao...

"-/- kenapa aku jadi orang stres begini ya..! Kiseeee ku bunuh kau!"

-sementara-

Jelas sekali tampak dua orang lelaki sedang asik bergumul di atas ranjang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise dan Aomine

"oohhh... terus sayang... Aominecchi uuh.. terus..."

"sebentar..lubang mu sempit..hhmmm aaah..."

"..." namun Kise hanya diam saat merasakan ada aura aura aneh yang datang tampa di undang membuat sang seme termenung juga.

"Kise..? kenapa sayang...?"

"aku rasa... aku akan mati-ssu... aku bodoh memberikan benda nista itu ke pada Midorima-cchi huueeeeeeeeeeeee~~~~~~~~~!' tangis Kise seraya memeluk tubuh Aomine, namun tetap menggerakan pinggul nya, merasakan sensai dari kejantatan Aomine di dalam lubang sempit nya. Sedangkan sang seme hanya bisa ber ekspresi "=_= na..ni..aahh.."

*END*

**Author Note(again) : muehahahah!*ketawa nista* Kise mati lah kamu! Ya salah sendiri toh ngapain juga ngajarin yang tidak tidak membuat midorima yang polos jadi seperti itu *pletak ok maaf soal semua kesalahan nya… and please**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review**


End file.
